


ragged.

by sonsoflucis



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonsoflucis/pseuds/sonsoflucis
Summary: the prince has needs.[tredd is far too professional to fuck the prince, but i couldn't resist.]





	ragged.

Tredd stares at his phone for what feels like ages, trying to decipher some hidden meaning behind this text.  _Call me. Prompto said you can help me with my problem._ What on earth could his boyfriend be telling people he can help with? Especially as a Glaive. Especially with this text from Noctis Lucis fuckin’ Caelum. He holds the phone up to his ear, waiting for the dark haired man to answer. Every ring seems longer than the last, until he thinks no one will answer-

“-lo?” Noctis answers, almost out of breath. “Sorry phone was on the other side of the room. Jumped the couch to answer.”   


Tredd blinks a few times, unsure of what to say. “Er, you texted me? You’re kinda supposed to direct needs to the Captain.” 

Noctis drops onto his sofa with a huff, a tiny smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Welllllll I can’t exactly ask Captain Drautos for this kind of thing. It’s personal.” 

“Look, kid, I gotta work. I can’t sit here all day-”  


“I want to fuck around with an older dude,” the prince blurts out. “I wanna… I’m horny and I haven’t been with anyone significantly older than me. And Prom said…” A blush creeps across his face, the conversation suddenly embarrassing. “…he said you’d probably be down if I asked. Since you two are so open and all.”   


The silence is all consuming. Noctis panics, worried he may have made him uncomfortable.  _Maybe Prom was wrong…_ “Tredd…?”

“Where are you right now?” he answers, voice dipping low.   


Delight bubbles in Noctis’ chest as he gets comfortable. “My apartment. Lights are dim.” 

Tredd looks around the locker room, making sure Pelna and Axis were done showering before finding a small bench to sit on. “You wanna fuck around with a crypt keeper like me, huh? What’s in it for me?” 

“All of this royal dick and then some,” the prince breathes, reaching into his pajama pants. Stroking his length slowly, he listens to Tredd’s shaky inhale, sighing to himself. “Heard you have a less than savory reputation.”  


“I do. People ain’t even tryin’ to get to know me. Won’t your daddy be so disappointed in your choice of fucktoy?”  


“Only daddy I am concerned about is you,” he quips, tipping his head back against the soft couch.   


“Oh you wanna play like that, kid? All right. I see how it’s gonna be. You get yourself nice and hard for me, baby boy. I’ll be there in twenty. You better be on your bed with that tight ass in the air for me. And I’m gonna need you to tell Prom I was just as amazing as I am gonna be. Tell him no dick is ever gonna satisfy that princely appetite ever again.”   


“I’m counting on it.”


End file.
